charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Déjà Vu All Over Again
Déjà Vu All Over Again is the 22nd episode and the season 1 finale of The WB's Charmed. Summary As Rodriguez makes plans for his attempt to kill the Charmed Ones, he receives a visit from Tempus, a demon who will turn back time until he succeeds in killing all the Halliwells. Upon turning back time after the first failed attempt, Tempus informs Rodriguez only he will remember the previous events. Fortunately, for the Halliwells, Phoebe has a number of strong cases of deja vu. But unfortunately for Andy, Phoebe sees in a premonition of Andy’s death at the hands of a demon. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Behind The Scenes unseen-daoa-05.jpg unseen-daoa-07.jpg unseen-daoa-04.jpg unseen-daoa-03.jpg unseen-daoa-02.jpg 4x09-04x.jpg unseen-daoa-09.jpg unseen-daoa-10.jpg 1x22-bts-01.jpg 1x22-bts-02.jpg 1x22-bts-03.jpg 1x22-bts-04.jpg 1x22-bts-05.jpg 1x22-bts-06.jpg 1x22-bts-07.jpg 1x22-bts-08.jpg s2behind04.jpg Featured Music "Animal Instinct" by The Cranberries (Opening sequence) "Calling All Angels" by Jane Siberry (Andy's Funeral) Notes * Phoebe was able to figure out they were stuck in a time loop because of her enchanced intuition, which is a result of her precognitive powers. Her sense of intuition would eventually become highly known in the underworld. * The episode title is a reference to a quote attributed to Yogi Berra: "It's like déjà vu all over again." * In the WB trailer, you can see Shannen Doherty closing the front door of the manor, which is repeated twice. Dressed like at the end of the episode, this is one shot that wasn't broadcasted. * Andy dies in this episode. He only makes two appearances after his death in Phoebe's premonitions, both of which were archieved material. * In her book, "Badass", Shannen Doherty writes that the day she was shooting the scene where Andy dies, her dad was very ill and her BFF, who was on the show (presumably Holly Marie Combs), wasn't speaking to her over a misunderstanding. She was very hurt and scared and she tapped into those emotions for that scene. After that, she felt relaxed. * Coincidentally, the Xena Season 4 Finale aired 4 days before this episode had the same name, although, it dealt with reincarnations of the lead characters, not repeating days. * First Wednesday: Joanne Hertz from Baker High School class of ‘92, Prue tells Andy about Phoebe’s premonition, Phoebe dies, time is reset.thumb|300px|right * Nancy O'Dell appears as a weatherwoman in this episode, she would later reappear in the Season 5 premier, A Witch's Tail, Part 2, to interview Phoebe for her Ask Phoebe column. * Phoebe dies for the first and second time. * Piper dies for the first time. * A total of 28 evil beings are vanquished throughout Season 1: 25 by the Charmed Ones, 1 by Melinda Warren, and 2 by other demons. * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. Spoiler Notes * This is the last episode for T. W. King as Andrew Trudeau. * This is the first episode to have a main character killed off. * Prue magically closes the door with her powers, just like in the series premiere. This later becomes a tradition in the show. * Rodriguez is the first demon on Charmed to display the power to throw energy balls. This power is not used again until Season 3 by Cole Turner/Belthazor and from then on, by many demons. * It's later revealed that before he died, Andy asked Darryl to take over covering for the sisters if something happened to him. Darryl honors that request and covers for them when Andy dies, which is why they didn't have any problems after his death with the police. Later, honoring Andy's request, Darryl takes on that role full-time and proves to be a valuable ally. * The Source, more than likely, remembered that Phoebe's premonitions helped her realize they were trapped in a time loop, since he only agreed to have Tempus reset time in All Hell Breaks Loose, if Phoebe stayed in the Underworld. * This is the only season finale in which Leo doesn't appear. * This is the frist season finale and the frist evertime loops theme Glitches * On the third reset day, in broad daylight with street vendors and other people all over the place, Rodriguez shoots the window out at the clock store then stays there and talks with Tempus. No one came out of the shop to react to the shooting. * When Andy is hit by the energy ball and he yells, it is in slow-motion and you can clearly see that a stunt double was used. * After the 3rd attack from Rodriguez, when Prue gets knocked out, Phoebe asks Piper "Is Prue okay?" to which Piper replied "she's out cold"; however, her lips don't match up with the audio. If you look closely, Piper's lips read, "she's okay". * At the very end of the episode, Phoebe is talking to Piper in the kitchen and her hair is up in a bun. Then they walk out to see Prue on the front porch and Phoebe's hair is suddenly down with two clips (similar to the style she wore in the rest of the episode). Also, toward the end of this episode, Piper is seen wearing a cross while talking to Phoebe, but when they go out to talk to Prue, her necklace is now a butterfly. It is not clear how much time has passed between the kitchen scene and the scene at the front of the house, but it is assumed to be only a few minutes. Quotes :Prue: You'll be where in an hour? :Phoebe: Ah, Quake. Piper's doing that thing for the food network and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilt marinara sauce over the one she's wearing. :Prue: Just stay out of my closet. :Phoebe: Oh, don't worry, I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours. :Prue: (Reading the paper) I don't believe this. :Phoebe: I'm kidding. Don't have an aneurysm. :Prue: No, I'm talking about the paper. :(Andy and Prue are at the park) :Andy: Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before? :Prue: No. But the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon or warlock before ... :Andy: Before I get killed. Can I get that in writing? :Prue: Alright, let's go over the plan again. :Phoebe: Yeah, let's, because I wanna know why I'm the one answering the door. :Prue: 'Cause you're the one who knows martial arts, alright, that way if Rodriguez shows up and tries something right off the bat, you can knock him down. :Piper: And then I can come in from the living room and freeze him. :Prue: And then I can come down the stairs and send him flying. :Phoebe: I still feel like cannon fodder. (The doorbell rings.) :Prue: What time is it? :Piper: Just before six. (He rings the doorbell a couple more times.) That's a little too anxious, that's not a good sign. :Phoebe: Which means if he doesn't want to kill Prue, he wants to date her. International Titles *'French:' Une Journée Sans Fin (A Day Without End) *'Czech:' Neúprosná smyčka (Unmerciful Loop) *'Slovak:' Časová slučka (Time Loop) *'Italian:' Déjà vu *'Polish: '''Deja Vu wciąż od nowa ''(Déjà Vu All Over Again) *'Spanish:' Continuos Deja vu (Continuous Déjà Vu) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Revivir lo vivido ''(Reliving the Lived) *'Hungarian: '''Déjà vu *'Portuguese: Sensação de Déjà Vu (Feeling of Déjà Vu) *'Russian: '''Dezhavyu na vsyu semʹyu ''(Déjà Vu for the Whole Family) *'Finnish: '''Deja vu *'German: Immer wieder Mittwoch (Wednesday Again and Again) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales